The present invention relates generally to a motorized roll-type awning, and more particularly to an automatic controller with a solid-state wind velocity sensor mounted on a structural support arm of the awning.
Roll-type sun shades or awnings are often provided on mobile homes and other structures. It is well known to provide electric motors that extend and retract such roll-type awnings. Further, automatic controls may be associated with such sun shades, which, in conjunction with limit switches or sensors, automatically stop the motor when the awning is fully retracted or extended.
It is further known to provide a mechanical wind sensor to further control the operation of the awning motor. Since excessive wind can cause damage to the awning fabric or mechanism, it is desirable for the extension and retraction of the awing to be controlled based upon wind velocity. One type of wind speed based awning control includes an anemometer mounted on the roof of the recreational vehicle to determine wind velocity. However, installation of such a control system adds to the complexity of installing the awning since the anemometer must be separately mounted to the recreation vehicle and connected by wiring to the main control circuit. Furthermore, since the anemometer is located on the roof of the recreational vehicle and the awning is partially shielded from the wind by the body of the recreational vehicle, the anemometer may be exposed to significantly more wind then the awning it is controlling, resulting in unnecessary retraction of the awning.